everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the early basic educational learning video series of Random House Home Video which being released on six videocassettes/VHSs, six DVDs, YouTube and Dailymotion in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s and also aired at times during TLC's Ready Set Learn block between scheduled programs from 1997 to 2003 as some of the network's Short Stuff breaks. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (1994) *Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring the Busytown Friends (1999) Children's Book-of-the-Month Club * Richard Scarry's Best ABC Plus Counting Video Ever (1994) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever (1999) * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1999) * Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever (1999) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs (2000) * Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever (2000) Cast * Brett Ambler * Blaze Berdahl * P.J. Brown * Ryan Brown * Colin Carman * Mitchell Cepler * Lacey Chabert * Sivan Cotel * Michael Fass * Sara Froikin * Paul Glazer * Amy Gross * Clay Hale * Eliza Harris * Alison Hashmall * Wendy Hashmall * Agnes Herrmann * Alexander C. Iwachiw * Ali Jeffers * Bruce Bayley Johnson * Vickie Jones * Randall Kaplan * Joanna Leeds * Michael Levesque * Ron Marshall * Tommy J. Michaels * Corinne Orr * Tish Rabe * Eden Riegel * Larry Robinson * Sarah Schoenberg * Palmer Swansborough * Jim Thurman * Tara Brook Tyburczy * Tricia Tyburczy * Lateaka Vinson * Candace Walters Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all six videos of the series until The Busy World of Richard Scarry ''and ''Busytown Mysteries. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose videos do have previews and they do have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Counting, Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose are the only videos where the title has two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose videos do not. *ABC and Counting are the only videos to have a "Produced entirely in New York City" sign on the same wallpaper. But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing-Along Mother Goose do not. *In the 1990's until 2000, Children's Book-of-the-Month Club rereleased the videos as the double or triple features with or without music videos at the end of each video on VHS. *From 2001 to 2004, Sony Wonder, Sony Music Entertainment and Sony BMG Music Entertainment rereleased the videos on DVD. *By 2006, the videos were taken out of print. *In 2010, TheMissFixit split the videos into two or three parts and uploaded them to YouTube. *In 2013, ACME Crime Net syndicated the video series to YouTube. The original uploads contain a closed caption bug at the beginning of the video. After the title is shown, a CBS StereoSound logo appears for a few seconds. In 2017 and 2018, the videos were digitally enhanced in High Definition and the closed caption and stereo bugs were placed inside a box along with the TV rating. **These videos were closed captioned by The National Captioning Institute. ACME Crime Net's prints were captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. * In 2014, YouTube users, ohtaywhattimeisit and OKWhatTimeIsIt94, uploaded the video series to YouTube. These uploads don't contain a closed caption and stereo bugs at the beginning of the video and weren't digitally enhanced in High Definition. Category:Video Series